heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw Kid Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chad Barrow Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Revenge of the Redmen! | Writer1_2 = | Penciler1_2 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = There is a great deal of unrest over the Native Americans attacking burning their crops and homes. Leading this pack is a local named Darrow who suggests they take up arms against the Natives. Listening to this is the Outlaw Kid suggests that cooler heads prevail and that they need to check out all the facts before acting rashly. The Kid volunteers to go and meet with the chief of the tribe and see what is going on. Riding to the Native camp, the Kid is called into the village by smoke signal. He meets with chief Powhotti who tells him that those who have been burning the crops in Caliber City were not his people. The Kid believes him and asks Powhotti if he can help if he needs it. The Kid then returns home and changes back into his alter ego of Lance Temple. There he expresses his suspicions that Darrow is responsible for the unrest, but his father Zane reminds him of the vow to not get involved in violence. At that very moment, Darrow and his men -- who have been causing the troubles while disguised as Native Americans -- are plotting to attack a wagon party in his plot to cause a war so they can profit from selling weapons and ammo to the Native Americans. The following morning, the Outlaw Kid witnesses as Darrow leads a wagon train out of town and suspects something suspicious going on without him. When Darrow signals his men to attack the wagon, he is shocked when the real Natives come rushing at him chasing him away from the wagon. When he tries to shoot at the Natives, the Outlaw Kid jumps at him and beast a confession out of Darrow, clearing the Natives of any wrong doing. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Darrow Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Gun Crazy! | Writer1_3 = | Penciler1_3 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_3 = | Colourist1_3 = | Letterer1_3 = | Editor1_3 = | Synopsis3 = Spotting a local named Mapes taking shots at an old man's feet making him "dance", the Outlaw Kid gets in his way. Mapes then decides to challenge the Kid to a duel. However Kid beats him in a fist fight and sends Mapes packing. Mapes however vows to get revenge and tracks down the Outlaw Kid in the desert and challenges him to a showdown. The Kid refuses and when a rattle snake tries to bite Mapes, the Kid shoves him aside and shoots it dead. Realizing how great a guy the Outlaw Kid is and promises to not cause trouble from now on. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mapes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = Hide-Out! | Writer1_4 = | Penciler1_4 = | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = Treachery in Caliber City! | Writer1_5 = | Penciler1_5 = Doug Wildey | Inker1_5 = | Colourist1_5 = | Letterer1_5 = | Editor1_5 = | Synopsis5 = Seeing a gang of men outside the Caliber City bank, the Kid goes to see what is going on and is refused to be allowed in. When the Kid refuses to stand down they draw, but the Kid shoots the guns out of their hands. Out comes their employer, comes out and scolds the Kid for acting rashly, telling the Kid that he just conducted business and they soon leave. Going in to talk to the bank manager, he learns that the man was Mr. Duane a businessman who is opening a trading depot in town. As the days passes, Lance Temple notices the opening of Duane's trading post, and he took over the dance hall and turned it into a gambling operation. Soon with the money that Duane is raking in he is getting outlaws to come into town and rule over town by gun. With the town slipping into lawlessness, Lance decides to do something as the Outlaw Kid. The Kid meets with the bank owner to tell him his suspicions and feeling bad he decides to call in the loans that he lent Duane to start up his operations. As Mr. Wilson confronts Duane, the Outlaw Kid sneaks into the upper floor to snoop around Duane's office. The Kid finds a stolen payroll hidden in the offices and when Duane and his men try to kill Mr. Wilson, the Outlaw Kid steps in and stops him and turns him over to the authorities. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Duane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}